Hey Arnold JTM
by masaki223
Summary: This is just a story I made from my mind of how the movie should go lol.  Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold but I wish I did lol.


Hey Arnold Jungle Movie

It's been eight years since Helga and Arnold kissed on top of that building. They are 16 now and never talked about it has been nicer to Arnold over the years. Arnold has been thinking a lot about it and is starting to realize that he is falling for Helga. Helga always had a crush on him but was too shy to tell him. Now Arnold was getting shy about telling her his feelings. He was scared that she has gotten over him and moved on to that new guy who moved to the city, Winson. Arnold was very wrong about that though. He then was off to school where he met his friend Gerald.

"Hey, my man Arnold!" Gerald yelled to get his attention.

"Oh hey Gerald, how are you?"

"Oh you know, the usual, what's up with you?

"Just thinking about if I should tell Helga or not."

"Come on Arnold, you have to tell her, what do you have to lose?" Gerald said optomistically.

"I'm just scared that she moved on and doesn't like me anymore"

"Oh your just over thinking like you always do."

"Yeah, your probably right."

On the way to school Helga was talking to Pheobe about the usual that happens at her house. She spotted Arnold and needed time to herself.

"Hey Phebes, I think I dropped my uh quarter I'll catch up with you later".

"Alright Helga". Pheobe said walking away.

"Oh Arnold, my love, why must you be so Obliviant. I'm the one destined to be with you. I mean heck, we kissed 8 years ago! Why did I deny the truth?"

"Helga"? Arnold said dumbfoundedly.

"Arnold! you snuck up on me..."

"Oh sorry Helga"

"I'll leave you two alone" Gerald said and ran to catch up with Pheobe.

"Gerald! ugh, well Helga want to walk to school with me?"

"Sure why not."

So they two ended up walking to school and they didn't talk all the way there. Arnold had too many things on his mind and Helga was just staring at him.

"Hey! Arnold, schools this way." Helga yelled at Arnold walking the wrong way.

" Oh! sorry."

"Criminey Arnold, you could have been killed."

"My fault, I wasn't paying attention"

"I can see that, what were you thinking about"?

"Oh just what I'm going to do after school, I've decided to clean my room."

"Good job Arnoldo."

Mr. Donson came in the room and lectured the kids about math.

"Okay class, time for lunch. See ya all tomorrow."

So everyone went to lunch and started their same routine before spring break let out. Finally the bell rang and everyone ran home to get all their plans settled. Arnold went home and started his cleaning.

"Hey shortman, want a snack from cleaning all day?" Arnold's Grandpa asked.

"Thanks Grandpa, just set it on the table."

"Well I hope you enjoy your day, I got to use the restroom!" Grandpa ran down stairs to go to the restroom.

Arnold started cleaning again and found something strange. He found something that looked like a treasure map but was actually a map that he found eight years ago that his parents took. It's been so long since he saw them and since it was spring break, he decided to take a trip to find his parents. Of course he wanted a few friends so he decided to take Gerald. He also thought he could take Helga so that way he can finally tell her how he felt. Then he thought Pheobe can come along because Helga and her are best of friends. He's been saving money from his job and he made just enough for 2 plane tickets. All he had to do was ask Helga and Pheobe if they could get the money. Arnold dialed Geralds number to ask if he could come.

"Hey Gerald, do you want to go with me to find my parents?"

"Well it beats staying here all spring break, why not."

"Great! now all I have to do is ask Helga to join us."

"What? Helga, why her?"

"Don't worry, Pheobe might come."

"Oh alrighty then!" He said happily.

Arnold then hung up and called Helga.

"Hey Helga, it's me Arnold, just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a trip with me?"

"Sure Arnold, can Pheobe come along?" ( What! Arnold asking me to go on a trip! I love how kind he is.)

"Yeah, ask Pheobe."

So Arnold and Helga hung up after giving details. Helga then called Pheobe and she accepted the offer and had just enough money also. They all then started packing and started walking to Arnolds house for more instructions.

"Okay, so tomorrow morning my grandpa will drive us to the airport and we will go to South America and try to find my parents. I really want to know who they are and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan" Gerald said.

"Alright Arnold but if anything goes wrong, I'm going to pound you." Helga said angrily.

"Don't worry Helga, it'll be fine." Pheobe said.

So everyone slept at the boarding house and waited for the morning. They got into the car and Grandpa started driving them to the airport.

"So Arnold, why did you decide to find your parents now"? Pheobe asked.

"Well I found a map in my room and since it's spring break I'll have a week to look."

"What happens if we don't find them Arnoldo?" Helga asked.

"Well, at least we tried right?"

"Yeah buddy. Don't worry Arnold, we'll find them." Gerald said to Arnold.

"Don't worry Arnold, I won't forget you and if I do, start hitch hiking!"

"Grandpa." Arnold said annoyed.

"Oh Arnold you know I'm joking. I'll pick you up in a week."

So Arnold, Helga, Pheobe, and Gerald started walking to their plane that will take them to South America.

"Be careful Arnold and his little friends. Have fun and don't eat anything strange out there!" Grandpa said as they aboarded the plane.

They started walking on the plane to there assigned seats. Luckily Helga sat beside Arnold and Gerald sat with Pheobe. They were across from eachother so they wouldn't get split up. Arnold thought to himself this is the perfect time to tell her how he felt about when they kissed and over the years about how he developed feelings for her.

"So Helga... I think I have to tell you something." Arnold said shaking a bit.

"What is it footbal head." Helga said playfully.

"Woah, Helga you haven't called me that in over 6 years".

"Yeah well I thought it would have been funny to say it"

"Yeah it was." Arnold smiled.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, I.." Arnold was cut off by the Flight attendant.

"Sir, would you like something to drink?" The flight attendant asked Arnold.

"Oh um no thank you." Arnold told the lady.

"I would like some soda" Helga demanded.

"What kind mam?" The flight attendant asked.

"Surprise me" Helga responded.

" I would like a water please." Pheobe told the lady.

"I'll have what she's having." Gerald told the lady.

"Coming right up!" The flight attendant said joyfully.

"So Arnold, what were you saying?" Helga asked eagerly.

"Oh, well I just wanted to know if, well you were comfortable and enjoying yourself so far." Arnold said.

"Oh well that was very thoughtful of you Arnold, I'm doing fine thank you."

Arnold was too timorous to tell her how he felt about her. He didn't know why he wasn't saying how he felt. Normally it would be easy for him but something caught his tongue when he tried to say how he felt. Maybe he thought it would ruin the relationship they had already and didn't want it to be awkward. He then thought he was probably scared that Helga didn't like him anymore in that way.

It has been 8 years since it happened and he didn't know what happened in those 8 years. That new guy could have asked her out or she even could have liked him now. Arnold didn't know how he should feel at this point. Mean while Helga knew Arnold had something else to tell her. She knew that he wouldn't studder that much to ask how she was.

"Hey Arnold, I need to use the restroom can you please move?" Helga asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Arnold moved out of his chair to let Helga through.

Helga then walked to the restroom while Arnold was looking outside the window wondering about life and everything. He needed to take his mind off things so he thought about his parents and how they would be like when he finally would meet them. He dreamed about his parents would be so happy that he came to see them and hug him. He dreamed that he could live with them and help them on adventures since he was older and wiser now.

His thoughts wandered off to him getting married to Helga. He shook his head to try to get the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think of marriage yet, he's only 16 years old. He was too young and he had a lot of time to be thinking of that when he's older. While Arnold was thinking of all that, Helga was done going to the restroom and was looking at herself pulling out her locket of Arnold. "Oh Arnold, why can't you tell me what is really on your mind. I know you too well to know that you have something important to tell me, for petes sake you studdered so much! What if he wants to ask me out? Maybe to get married! Oh who am I kidding! You and me both know that could never happen. I mean look at me, I'm not attractive enough. I wear a pink tanktop over a black shirt with baggy pants! And to top it all off, I have pigtails with pink bows. He probably would go to Lila. She's pretty, popular, and a nice person to get along with. She has brown cruly hair that all the boys can't stop staring at! Maybe it's time to forget about Arnold, to move on. From this day forth I shall not think about him in a way that makes me want to hold him in my arms!" Helga then walked out of the bathroom and there was a huge line for the restroom. People were whispering finally she's out of there I got to go! Helga didn't notice and walked back to her seat and looked out the window. Arnold looked at her and thought something could be wrong. Maybe she gets sick on the airplane. Arnold felt like it was all his fault that Helga looked terrible.

"Arnold! This is amazing. I love planes and looking outside buddy. Gerald said with excitement.

"It is quite beautiful looking down at all the land knowing we are thousands of miles into the air." Pheobe said to Gerald.

"So Helga, are you enjoying youself?" Pheobe asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah Phebes, this is most fun I've ever had."

"Is something wrong Helga?" Pheobe asked.

"No Phebe, just a bit tired from all the excitement, I think I'm going to take a little nap, wake me when something interesting happens." Helga then started to drift off to sleep.

Arnold thought about taking a nap but he couldn't go to sleep for some reason. He also wanted to know when they will say when they would land so they could get more information on where to go. About 8 hours past and Helga woke up from her slumber.

"So are we there yet?" Helga asked.

"Not yet Helga, with my calculations I say we won't be there for another 4 hours.." Pheobe told Helga.

"Great, so what are we supposed to do to entertain ourselves?" She asked.

"Well we could play a game." Arnold suggested.

"What are we supposed to play?" Gerald asked.

"Hmm we could play I spy or I have a pack of cards and we could play a card game." Arnold said.

"As much as the next guy would want to, count me out. I'll just go back to sleep." Helga said. After that she fell back to sleep.

Four hours past and the some guy came on over the microphone.

"Hello, we are about to land, please keep your seatbelts on until we stop, thank you and I hope you had an enjoyable flight.

"Finally we've made it!" Gerald shouted.

"Yeah, I can't wait, oh I'll wake up Helga." Arnold said.

Arnold started shaking Helga and saying wake up to her, she wouldn't wake up though. Arnold then thought about pouring water on her but that would be mean of him to do that. He decided to ask Pheobe how to wake her up.

"Pheobe, how do you wake up Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I normally tickle her to wake up, it usually works."

Arnold decided to try to tickle her. He tickled her sides and armpits. Then he tickled her stomach and helga started to move around and starting to open her eyes and saw Arnold in a dreamy way tickling her.

"Oh Arnold stop it." Helga said in her sleep then started to tickle Arnold back.

"Helga, wake up." Arnold said laughing to death.

"Oh Arnold of course I would love to have a tickle fight." Helga said.

"Helga! I don't want a tickle..." Arnold started laughing to much he couldn't talk straight.

Helga then snapped out of it and was wondering what happened. She saw Arnold laughing and his hand was on her stomach. She took his hand and threw it off her stomach and was getting very confused.

"Hey! Why were you tickling me and what gave you the idea I would like it?" Helga yelled a little while asking.

"I tried to wake you up to tell you that we are about to land."

"Oh okay, that's fine then. Finally we are about to land, took forever!" Helga said.

"Sorry Helga, I didn't know you would get upset about it." Arnold said with a guilty voice.

"It's okay Arnold, Pheobe probably told you that's the way to wake me up which is one of the ways anyways."

The plane slowly started to come down and then the jolt feeling of the plane when it lands happened and everyone was sitting quietly while it happened. "We are on the ground and stopped completely. You may take your seatbelts off and start getting your belongings. Thank you and have a great day." The man said. Arnold and his friends started getting their luggage and walked off the plane and into the airport where they sat down to get the map out. Arnold started looking at the map and then he started looking around the airport thinking he could find someone to ask about the map and maybe take them to the village they need to go to.

"So Arnold, what now?" Gerald asked.

"Well we could ask someone how to get to the village of the green eyed people."

"Did you say Green eyed people?" An old man asked Arnold.

"Yeah, do you know how to get there?"

"Of course but you can't take a vehicle there. The only way is to walk there. It could take days to get there." The old man said.

"Great, we have to walk." Helga said a bit upset.

"Don't worry, you guys can make it. Just follow that map of yours into the wilderness and in know time you'll find it, just watch out for the other villagers who live in there. Good luck!" Then the old man disappeared before Arnold could thank him.

"Well, you heard the old man, Arnold, are you really going to listen to that guy. He was probably seinal or something."

"Come on Gerald, what do we have to lose?"

"Our lives. Arnold, I bet there are wild animals who want to eat us!" Gerald said frightened.

"It'll be alright, we will be careful and we can camp when we need to." Arnold said.

"You better be right Arnold." Helga said.

So the group of teens started walking outside of the airport and soon enough they found an opening into the wilderness where they need to walk to. They were a bit scared but they had eachother if they were too scared.

"So Arnold, what exactly is the plan of yours?" Gerald asked.

"Well the old man said all we have to do is follow the map."

"But we have no idea where we are!" Gerald yelled.

"Hey, do you guys need help?" A man that looked 18 said to the group of teens.

"Yeah, could you help us into the wilderness and show us how to get here?" Arnold showed him the map and pointed to where he meant.

"Sure I can strangers. Just follow me." Said the man.

"So what is your name?" Helga asked him.

"My name is Nate." Nate said to them.

"I'm Arnold, this is Gerald, Helga, and Pheobe."

"Nice to meet you all. So what brings you all here?"

"Well, I'm trying to find my parents so I can finally meet them and know who they are. They left on a trip when I was a little boy."

"I see, well that's very brave of you all to come out here."

Nate seemed very handsom. He wore a green buttoned shirt, black jeans, and his hair was a brown color which was medium lengh. Arnold was getting worried that Helga might think he was a hotty. Compared to what Arnold wears, a blue shirt with plain jeans and his hair is down, he thought he couldn't win on the attractiveness scale. Gerald even thought to his red and white shirt with ripped jeans and his same black hair all jelled up but a little shorter couldn't compete with him. He thought Pheobe also had the hots for this guy. They both were getting jealous for no reason at all. Helga knew she wouldn't like this dude because he was probably into popular people and she knew she wasn't close to being popular. Pheobe knew he wouldn't like her, she wears a black tie over a blue and white shirt and light blue jeans. Her hair was black and short and wore glasses. She thought he was somewhat cute but Gerald was cuter to her.

Everyone was just worrying about their looks and how they weren't hot but they realized that they were here to find Arnold's parents! They snapped out of it and just forgot about it and focused on the main thing, trying to find the village and not dying.

So They we walking and following Nate when they came across a snake. Helga screamed a little and then got used to the snake being there.

"How much longer Nate?" Asked Helga.

"Not too much longer, so we are going to camp here for tonight." Nate said.

Nate unloaded the tent stuff and started making camp. Arnold and them started to help him unload also. It was getting pretty dark out so they were happy to be camping right now.

"So who sleeps where Nate?" Pheobe asked.

"I only have one tent so it'll be a tight squeeze." Nate said.

They all had to go into the tent and sleep next to eachother. Arnold slept near Helga and Gerald. Pheobe slept next to Nate and Gerald. Arnold was pretty red in the face for being next to Helga. Helga didn't think about it because she didn't want to like him in that way anymore. She did smell him though and thought it was amazing.

"Well goodnight everyone. Sweet dreams!" Nate said then fell asleep.

While everyone was sleeping, Arnold had the idea to get Helga out in the woods and finally tell her how he felt about her. He shook her and she wasn't a sleep either.

"What Arnold?" Helga said.

"Can we go for a walk so I can tell you something?" Arnold asked.

"Sure why not." Helga said.

So the two of them started walking outside and it was a little chilly out so Arnold gave Helga the blanket he took with him. They then stopped not too far from the tent so they could easily get back.

"So what do you want to talk about Arnold?" Helga asked concernily. (if thats even a word)

"Well I've wanted to tell you how I feel." Arnold said.

"Well go ahead, I don't mind." Helga said.

"Well you see, I've been thinking over the past couple years since well you know, we kissed. I was thinking about how I kind of, well enjoyed it. What I'm trying to say is.."

Arnold was cut off because right then there was another snake and right behind Helga only this time it was bigger than him! He reached for Helga and grabbed her then they ran away from camp. Luckily they got away from the snake but now they were completely lost.

"No! We are going to die out here Arnold! No food, no water, ahhhh." Helga said while freaking out.

"Don't worry Helga we will be alright." Arnold said calmly.

"Don't worry. Don't worry! We are completely lost!" Helga yelled still freaking out.

"It'll be alri.. Helga, did you hear that?" Arnold asked.

"No."

A crack was appearing under his feet and it was getting bigger until it broke and they started to fall. They started to hit some trees but not too many. They finally reached the ground covered in a couple of bruises. Now they didn't know the way home.

"Great, this is just great." Helga said.

"I'm sorry Helga! this is all my fault." Arnold said guiltfully.

Helga saw how Arnold looked and she felt sorry. She then decided not to freak out anymore and try to get back to the others.

"Don't blame yourself, you were just protecting me from the snake. Look, there's a small cave over there, it looks like it'll rain so lets spend the night in it." Helga said.

So they started walking towards the cave and tried to get situated in the cave. A few minutes later like Helga said it started to rain. They were getting cold and didn't know what to do. The blanket was still around Helga but it couldn't keep them both warm.

"I'm so cold." Helga said.

"Well we could hug eachother to keep warm, I mean if you want to." Arnold suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, I guess we can give it a try."

So they both started to come toward eachother and they were hugging. They began to become warmed and moments later they fell asleep hugging one another. When Arnold felt her around him he felt like he was safe and didn't want to let go of her. Helga felt the same way too. She didn't know why her trying to not like him wasn't working. I guess she still liked him and couldn't fight it. She decided to just go with it and wouldn't care if Arnold didn't like him back or not. Arnold did though like her but she didn't catch on yet.

Morning came and Gerald, Pheobe, and Nate woke up and found that Arnold and Helga were missing.

"Oh no, where is Helga and Arnold?" Pheobe asked.

"Don't worry, Arnold probably was too excited and went to the village already." Gerald said.

So Nate and them walked all the way to the village, but they didn't see Arnold or Helga.

"Oh no, they aren't here!" Pheobe said.

"Maybe the people can help us find them." Nate said.

Soon enough, Arnold's parents came and started to talk to them. Of course Gerald didn't know or Pheobe.

"Can we help you guys?" Arnold's mom ask.

"Yeah, we lost my friends Arnold and Helga." Gerald said.

"Did you say Arnold?" Arnold's dad asked.

"Yeah, do you know an Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah he's our son!" Arnold's mom said.

"I can't believe we found them! Arnold went on this trip just to find you guys." Gerald explained.

"Wow, our son came this way." Arnold's dad said.

We have to find them though come on." Pheobe said.

Helga and Arnold were walking through the jungle trying to get to the village.

"Well this is it. Goodbye Arnold!" Helga said.

"Hey look! a person!" Arnold said.

"Probably just your imagination." Helga said.

Just then some guy walked out and it was... Brainy? He was breathing hard and Arnold and Helga were confused.

"Brainy? Waht are you doing here?" Arnold and Helga asked.

"Uhhh, Vacation." Brainy said.

"Can you take us to a village?" Arnold asked.

Brainy just signaled to follow him and soon enough they were at the village. Before they started to look, they saw them walking in the village.

"Arnold!" Gerald yelled and gave him a hug. Pheobe also gave Helga a hug.

"Look at our boy." Arnold's mom said.

Arnold looked at them and knew instantly they were his parents. He ran towards them and gave them great big hugs.

"Mom, Dad, I've finally found you!" Arnold was so happy that he got to see them.

"We are happy too son." They both said.

"Now we can live together!" Arnold said.

"Yes! since your older you can stay with us." Arnold's dad said.

"What do you mean Arnold?" Gerald asked.

I'm not going back Gerald, I want to be with my Parents." Arnold said.

"But you can't Arnold, We'll miss you too much." Gerald said.

Helga then took Arnold and she walked away from everyone to talk.

"Helga where are we going?" Arnold asked?

"Arnold, I really like you. Don't stay, I'll miss you too much." Helga said.

Arnold was so happy to hear that. Now he was already sure she was the one and could be together.

"Helga, stay with me, we can live together here." Arnold said.

"How touching that sounds, I can't. I have family back home, I'm sorry." Helga said sounding sad about it.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry Helga..." Arnold said disappointed.

Helga then gently grabbed Arnold's head and gave Arnold a big kiss on the lips for the longest time. She then started to cry a little but Arnold didn't see. Arnold felt amazing. He didn't want this to end. He knew it had to since he was going to live here now. Helga let go and they walked to the village.

"Okay, lets go guys, goodbye Anrold." Helga said and walked away with Phoebe.

"You'll write me right?" Gerald asked.

"Everyday." Arnold said and with that they all walked to the airport and went on a plane back home. Arnold's grandpa wasn't too surprised and excepted it.

Arnold then was with his parents and they did a lot of stuff together. His parents saw how sad he was though. They thought about telling him to go home.

"Arnold, you miss everyone don't you?" His mom said.

"Yrah, I do but I miss you too."

"Go to her Arnold. We'll visit soon don't worry." His mom said.

With that, Arnold went back home to be with Helga.

So Spring break was over and everyone returned to school except Arnold.

"I can't believe he's gone." Gerald said.

Just then a car drove up and Arnold walked out of it towards Helga and kissed her.

"Arnold!" Helga said Joyfully.

I lov.." Arnold was stopped by the new kid who pushed him.

"Helga, beuatiful will you go out with me?" Winson asked.

To be continued... Dun dun dun!


End file.
